The present invention relates generally to cameras, and more particularly to articulated cameras such as may be employed in closed circuit television (“CCTV”) applications.
Current articulated camera technology typically relies on conventional stepper or DC motors to drive and articulate the optical block and camera assembly in the pan and tilt axes. Such conventional camera articulation technology typically requires gear or belt drive assemblies to achieve the angular resolution required to articulate the camera and position the lens. Due to the number of gear or belt drive components typically required for such articulated camera applications, the camera's reliability is compromised. In addition, driving a stepper motor requires continuous pulsing of electrical current into the motor's armature windings. Said pulsing current results in a high amount of power consumption which in turn, causes a negative effect on the camera system's Mean Time Between Failure (“MTBF”).